


Epilogue for Grey vs Gray

by Addleton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Addleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Reds, three Blues, and all of them colorblind? Clearly the missing Blue had to be Sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue for Grey vs Gray

The door ground open, inching upwards against the cosmic force of gravity.

Kaikaina Grif would’ve thought that was poetic or some shit, if she and her girls hadn’t been constantly battling gravity’s grabby hands ever since she’d turned twelve. Gravity being a drag was old news by this point.

When the door was a quarter of the way up, she shimmied on under like it was a limbo pole and she the limberest limboist around (which she totally was, for the record).

“Hey guys!” she said, slowly stretching into a stand (the better to show off her peaks and valleys). “I’m back from getting my abor—” She spotted the bodies on the floor. “—tion.” She blinked. The bodies were still there. She kicked the closest one just to be super sure that they were dead-dead and not zombie-dead. Because zombies would really suck. In the bad way.

They were dead-dead.

“Wow,” she said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at everyone on the floor (not that they could see it, but it was the thought that counted). “You guys _suck_. And not in the good way! How am I supposed to make money off of ticket sales now?!”

Kaikaina crossed her arms over her ample chest and pouted. She kicked Hutch’s body again and wondered how she could get a corpse party up and running. There should still be some alcohol in the still...

Just then, her radio started whistling.

“Outpost: Grayscale. Come in, Outpost: Grayscale. This is Command. Do you copy?”

“Uh...” Kaikaina looked down at Wynn. He usually talked to Command, but he was dead... It looked like she had to pick up the slack. Again. Plus Command sounded really hot. “Yeah?” she replied in her smoothest bedroom voice.

Command sounded unimpressed. “We have a transfer order for Private Kaikaina Grif.”

“Really?” Kaikaina tried really hard not to sound _too_ eager. “Where to?”

“That information is classified as need-to-know.”

“Great, because I need to know!”

There was a brief silence on the line before the hot lady voice came back. “Private Kaikaina Grif is to be transferred to the outpost at Blood Gulch.”

Kaikaina cheered and began bouncing with excitement. “Aw sweet! I get to see big bro!” she squealed, hugging herself.

“Outpost: Grayscale, please confirm the transfer request.”

Command sounded a little annoyed, but Kaikaina didn’t care. “Transfer is confirmed and requested! Hey! Do you think my brother’s friends would all buy tickets to my raves?”

“I do not have that information on file. Command out.”

Kaikaina would’ve been offended at the abruptness of Command’s reply (she didn’t even say goodbye; talk about _rude_ ), except she was finally going to not only _see_ her big bro but be stationed _with_ her big bro and meet _all_ his friends.

Kaikaina laughed and began gathering her party supplies; everything was going to be _great_. She could hardly wait to leave.

So she didn’t.

It wasn’t like anyone else was alive to use that transport anyway.


End file.
